


For The Reason Of Temporary Insanity

by Officialtinyboxtim



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Non-Canonical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialtinyboxtim/pseuds/Officialtinyboxtim
Summary: Through a chance encounter and a bit of meddling, three girls lives are changed forever. But, there's always a plot twist, isn't there?
Disclaimer: Batman and other DC characters and universes do not belong to me. They belong to the rightful owners.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I are going to be trading writing chapters. So we hope you enjoy.

Character Descriptions:

 

Name: Hailey Hawthorne

Superhero name: Revenant

Age: 21

Occupation: Bartender

Power: Abilities to communicate, see, revive, and pass on the dead

Physical description: Long brown hair, milk chocolate brown eyes, glasses, occasionally contacts. 5’4”, curvy.

 

Name: Neryssa Hawthorne aka Rhyss and Neryss

Superhero name: Guardian

Age: 19

Occupation: Student

Major: Forensic science

Power: Psychometry and technopathy

Physical description: 5’5”, short undercut, dyed hot pink. Blue eyes, glasses. Nose and lip pierced, chubby.

  
Name: Lucilla Hawthorne   
Superhero Name: Graffiti   
Age: 20   
Occupation: student/ intern at gotham globe   
Power: able to bring tattoos to life. Photographic memory

Description: 5’3”, long blonde hair, Blue eyes, glasses wears and contacts, curvy


	2. Dead Men Tell No Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting with our heroes. Or was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time posting anything. Be honest. I'd love to find out how to do better!

 

Hailey

 

With a loud clatter, Rhyss burst into the room, tripping and falling to the floor in her rush. The data pad that she was holding in her hands slid across the floor, finally coming to a halt at the feet of her older sister, Hailey. With an amused grin, Hailey leaned down and picked up the pad as Lucilla helped Rhyss up off the floor. Smiling sheepishly at Lucilla’s look of inquiry, she reached out and unlocked the pad.

 

“I was listening to the police scanner, and heard about a strange death. I was wondering if you guys wanted to go check it out?” Rhyss asked, excited.

 

Hailey looked over at Lucilla, an unasked question in her eyes. Rolling her eyes and grinning, Lucilla nodded.

 

“I guess. I’ll come along to keep you two out of trouble.”

 

Sitting behind the steering wheel of her car, Hailey found herself having a hard time concentrating on the road. Looking at Rhyss excitedly chattering about school in the rearview mirror, and Lucilla smiling and laughing in the passenger seat, she was reminded of the day they all met.

 

_“Hailey? Come meet your little sisters.”_

 

_Pouting, Hailey crossed her arms. “I don’t want a little sister. Much less two of them!”_

 

_Turning and stamping her foot, Hailey glared at the little girl hiding behind her mother’s leg.  “It was supposed to be you, daddy and me. She’s not supposed to be here!”_

 

_The little girl flinched and ducked further behind Hailey’s mothers legs. Hailey felt a brief flash of regret, but it was quickly snuffed out by anger and fear._

 

_She knew that it was irrational, to be angry and afraid of a girl younger than her and a baby, but she was worried that her parents would love them more than her._

 

_Looking at her husband, Alicia Hawthorne motioned with her head out of the room. Taking the hint, Eric kneeled down and whispered something in the little girl's ear. Looking at her smile, which spread across her face faster than light, Hailey glared harder, getting angrier. As she watched them walk out of the room, she failed to notice her mother sitting down on an armchair next to her._

 

_“Hailey. What’s wrong? You were so excited just a few days ago. What’s changed?” Alicia asked gently._

 

_Feeling frustrated tears start to form in her eyes, Hailey gritted her teeth. How could she not know? Wasn’t it obvious? Turning her back to her mother, Hailey sat down heavily onto the ground, crossing her arms._

 

_“Hailey. Answer me.” Alicia's voice grew a bit sterner. Shaking her head stubbornly, Hailey refused to speak. Alicia sat there, letting the silence draw out until Hailey was squirming in her seat._

 

_“I don’t want you to forget me.”_

 

_Hailey’s voice was so quiet, Alicia very nearly missed her words. Her face softening, she slid out of her chair and onto the ground, sitting beside her daughter._

 

_“Why would you think that we’d ever forget you?”_

 

_Turning to look at her mother, Hailey felt her tears start to fall down her cheeks. “What if you decide that you like them better? What if you don’t want me anymore?”_

 

_Looking at her daughter in shock, Alicia felt her throat tightening. Wrapping her arms around Hailey, she pulled her into her lap, resting her cheek against the top of her head._

 

_“I could never forget you, little one. You’re my little penguin, remember? And you will always be my daughter.”_

 

_Looking up at her mother, Hailey swallowed back her tears and said, “Do you promise?”_

 

_Leaning down and rubbing her nose against Hailey’s, Alicia whispered, “I promise. Now, what do you say we go join Daddy and your sisters for some ice cream?”_

 

_He face brightening instantly, Hailey cheered. “With rainbow sprinkles?”_

 

_Alicia laughed. “Yes, with rainbow sprinkles.”_

 

Feeling a soft touch to her arm, Hailey looked over at Lucilla’s worried gaze. Smiling reassuringly, Hailey turned back to the road.

 

“Take a right at the next corner.” Rhyss’s quiet voice rang out in the silent car, causing Hailey to jump, having forgotten that she was there. Turning right, she parked where Rhyss told her to, and sat back in her seat, feeling the familiar tingle that meant that an unsettled spirit was nearby.

 

Taking a deep breath, Hailey opened the door, feeling the tingle intensify as she stepped out of the car. Looking around, she waited for Lucilla and Rhyss to get out of the car and then locked the door. Walking in the direction that Rhyss indicated, the tingle got steadily stronger, until it felt like her stomach was buzzing.

 

Looking down the lit alley, Hailey stopped and turned.

 

“Guys, I need to talk to him. I need to know.”

 

Rhyss looked at her, a knowing smile on her face. “I know. Why do you think we came?”

 

Hailey shook her head, chuckling. Rhyss looked at Lucilla, and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her in the direction of the guards, calling out a hello.

 

Hailey ducked underneath the crime scene tape, looking over her shoulder at Rhyss, who was explaining about what she was doing in school, and asking if they were okay with questions. Lucilla, on the other hand, was saying that she had a bet to win, and that “We don’t have time for this.”

 

Walking quickly over to the dead man, Hailey started to whisper to herself, "I got this. I got this."  
Leaning down, she touched the man's forehead gently. With a gasp, his eyes opened and he stared at her, shocked.

"What are you doing," she heard a deep voice say from behind her. Spinning around with a gasp, she stared wide-eyed as she came face-to-face with Batman, Robin, and Nightwing.  
"I-I, uh. Nothing."

 

From behind her, Hailey heard the dead man start gasping. Throwing a frantic look at Lucilla, she turned to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked calmly.

 

"I-I don't know. I couldn't see anything. It just became really dark."  
Frowning, Hailey looked at Rhyss. Turning back to the man, she said, "What do you remember hearing?"

 

"There was nothing. It was just silent. Now that I think of it, it was like all noise was gone." Hailey's eyebrows rose, surprised. Silence? In the middle of Gotham?

 

"Hailey, we don't have much more time," Hailey heard Rhyss whisper. Cursing inwardly, Hailey looked at the man, and took his hands in hers.  
"What's your name?"

  
"Jamieson. Jamieson Reynolds."  
Placing her hand on the top of his head, Hailey smiled. "You've done well Jamieson. Sleep now. It'll be okay when you wake up."

 

Closing his eyes, Jamieson’s chest started to rise and fall slower and slower, until finally it was still.

 

Standing up, Hailey groaned as her knees creaked in protest. Stretching, she winced as she felt the exhaustion setting into her bones.

 

“Did you get anything from your dead friend?” Hailey turned to Lucilla, who was grinning at her.

 

Hailey snorted. “I could get more information from a snapple cap,” she deadpanned. Hearing a chuckle coming from the group of men, she turned and looked at them. Batman looked impassive, Robin looked bored, and Nightwing… well, he looked like he was struggling not to die of laughter.

 

Exchanging a look with Lucilla, Rhyss turned to Batman and said, “Sir, if you don’t mind me asking, may I help you gather evidence? I’m studying to be a CSI myself, and I feel like it would be very educational.”

  
Blinking down at her, it struck Hailey that Batman looked, almost... surprised. Like he hadn’t been expecting that. Nodding slowly, he sighed and swept a hand to the side. Smiling brightly, Rhyss grabbed Robin’s hand, dragging him and Lucilla with her, leaving Nightwing, Hailey and Batman standing there, staring after her. Looking at Hailey, Batman slowly walked in the direction that the others had gone, leaving Hailey and Nightwing standing there, the silence and night stretching long between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed some things that someone pointed out, so sorry about that. But thank you!


	3. Jamieson Reynolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery of the death of Jamieson Renolds deepens. And how does Batman know the Hawthornes?

 

Rhyss

 

Rhyss looked up from her data pad to see Hailey and Nightwing staring at each other awkwardly. Rolling her eyes and sighing, she turned back to the puddle of blood she had been looking at.

 

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” She heard a new voice say from behind her. Not bothering to look, she said, “Do you ever know what you’re doing, Red Hood?”

 

Reaching into her backpack and pulling out a DNA swab, Rhyss carefully took a DNA sample, placing it delicately into an evidence bag that she had also pulled out. Lucilla raised an eyebrow, causing Rhyss to cock her head to the side in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

Lucilla opened her mouth, then shook her head, grinning. “What the hell do you even have in that backpack?”

 

Grinning, Rhyss winked, a knowing smile on her face. “Everything I know that I’ll need.”

 

Hearing footsteps coming up behind her, Rhyss turned her head and looked up into the dark impassive eyes of one of Gotham’s heroes.

 

“Yes? Can I help you?” She said hesitantly. Batman tilted his head as he looked at her, before turning and walking over to some of the scratches on the ground. Turning back to the blood pool, she looked at Robin, who was standing over her watching Batman walk off. “Is he always like that? All imposing and shit?”

 

Snorting, Robin grinned down at her. “You get used to it. And I feel like you will,” he said, winking at her.

 

Rhyss blushed, standing quickly, turning to go look at the body. Reaching into the front pocket of her bag, Rhyss glanced over at Hailey and Nightwing, who were talking quietly while looking at the blood spatter on the alley walls.

 

Pulling out a syringe, Rhyss winced as she slid it into Jamieson’s arm. After drawing a blood sample, she capped and placed the syringe in a plastic carrying case, writing down the date and Jamieson’s name before sealing and placing it in her backpack. Hesitating, she reached out and placed a hand on his forehead, closing her eyes and mouthing a prayer before standing. Reaching into her bag, Rhyss pulled out the camera Lucilla had gotten her for her birthday. Looking around, she spotted Batman and Robin talking quietly, gesturing towards her.

 

Furrowing her eyebrows, she walked over to them, calling out, “Hey boys. What’s up?”

 

Turning around, Robin grinned, chuckling. “Just talking about how professional you look,” he said, looking her over quickly. Raising an eyebrow, Rhyss shook her head and smiled, looking down to cover the blush on her cheeks.

 

As she was looking down, Rhyss saw something rather surprising. The smile fell off her face slowly, and she kneeled down, stretching out a hand to touch the deep scratches on the ground. “What the hell?” Looking around, she saw more of them, some deeper, some more shallow. Raising her camera, Rhyss started taking pictures, pulling out her ruler to measure them as well. As Robin kneeled down next to her, pulling out a package of plaster mix, Rhyss looked at him in surprise.

 

“You’re not the only detective here darlin’.” Robin said, winking at her.

 

Holding out her hand to him, she smiled as he shook it. “Neryssa Hawthorne, but everybody calls me Rhyss. Pleasure to meet you Robin.”

 

Robin grinned at her and started mixing up the plaster.

 

“Hawthorne? As in Alicia and Eric Hawthorne?” She heard from behind her. Turning, she saw Batman looking at her in interest.

 

“Yeah. They were our parents.” Rhyss said, feeling her throat tightening as she thought of her parents. “They passed away about three years ago. Hailey’s been taking care of us since.”

 

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Rhyss turned her head and saw Robin looking at her in concern. “I’m sorry,” he said, tightening his grip on her shoulder. Swallowing, Rhyss shook her head, smiling.

 

“It’s all right. Can you make a plaster cast of that scratch for me as well? I’m gonna go take some more pictures.” Standing, Rhyss turned and walked over to Jamieson’s body, wiping away tears that had managed to escape. As she was taking pictures, Lucilla joined her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Taking a deep breath, Rhyss refocused and started to quickly and efficiently photograph the body, the blood pool, and the blood spatter. As she was kneeling down, she saw an object underneath a nearby dumpster. Standing, she walked over to the dumpster, leaned down, and reached under, pulling it out. Pulling out a flashlight, she turned it on and shone it on the object, which turned out to be a wallet. Opening it, she felt a pang of sadness, as she saw a picture of Jamieson and a woman, both smiling at the camera.  _ I wonder if he was married, _ Rhyss thought to herself, glancing over at the dead man.

 

Placing the wallet in an evidence bag, she walked over to Batman. “Here, you might want to take a look at this.” She handed him the bag, and yawned. Looking around, she walked over to the wall, and sat down and closed her eyes. Thinking over everything she had learned throughout the night.

 

Jamieson had said that it had been completely silent, and while that in itself was strange, he had said that it was also very dark. Shaking her head, she opened her eyes and looked around the crime scene. With the street lamp at either end, and the lights dotting the walls, even without the floodlights, the alley was very well lit. And it was Gotham, so it didn’t make sense that it would be silent and dark. Thinking about it, she started wondering who could have killed Jamieson. Rhyss looked up as someone joined her, sitting down beside her. She was surprised to see that it was Robin, who didn’t say anything.

 

“Something’s wrong.” She said. Robin looked over at her, waiting for her to continue. “Jamieson said that everything became dark and silent. But Gotham’s the exact opposite. I can’t think of a single place where you don’t hear anything in Gotham, much less in the middle of it.”

 

Robin nodded, looking around. “And I find it surprising that nobody heard anything. He had to have screamed, given his defensive wounds.”

 

Rhyss nodded, then sighed, shaking her head. “I’m too tired to think anymore. I need coffee.” Looking over at Robin, she smiled. “Wanna join me? We can try to brainstorm some more.”

  
Robin grinned and stood up, holding his hand out to help her up. Taking it, Rhyss stood up. Telling Hailey and Lucilla where they were going, she walked out of the alley. Chancing a glance up, Rhyss thought she saw someone on the rooftops across the street, but as she blinked, they were gone, leaving her to look at the moon, shining bright, the only witness to the terrible crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is going to be written by my friend, so it'll be in a different style. Hope you guys enjoyed! If you did, leave a kudos or a comment and let us know what you think!


	4. Death's Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery deepens further. Are things all interconnected? And the dead man may not be alone for much longer...

 

Lucilla

 

Lucilla watched as Robin and Rhyss left for a cup of crack - caffeine. Smirking at the fact, she turned and looked at Red Hood. He didn’t seem to care about the gruesome scene before him. He just sat there and played with one of his pistols. 

 

“Why didn’t he do anything?” Lucilla found herself asking suddenly. Hood looked up and tilted his head to the side. She couldn’t see his face but she knew he was smirking. 

 

“That was his way of being...stunned? Surprised? Curious? Eh I guess all of the above.”  He said casually, waving his gun around. Lucilla raised an eyebrow, 

 

“Well I guess what Hailey can do is...weird? Unnatural? Something you don’t see everyday?” she mimicked. Hood gave a short laugh, and glanced over at Lucilla’s sister. Who was currently talking to Nightwing about her power. 

 

“I never got your name. Red Hood.” he said introducing himself. Lucilla smirked, 

 

“Lucilla Hawthorne.” 

 

“What else can she do?” a dark stern voice asked from behind her. Lucilla glanced at the Dark Knight and thought carefully about her words. 

 

“Hailey is complex. She can, for a short time, talk to the dead.” she finally replied after a few minutes. She wasn’t lying, but she sure as hell wasn’t gonna give him the whole truth. Lucilla glanced over at her sister with a worried gaze. She could tell Hailey was exhausted. The young woman was leaning against the semi clean alley wall trying to keep up a conversation with the first boy wonder. 

 

“Why did you come to the crime scene?” Batman shot at her. Lucilla chuckled and tilted her head in his direction,

 

“A healthy dose of curiosity. And a sister who enjoys the police scanner a little too much.” she said crossing her arms.  Batman looked at her in his stern brooding way before heading toward the victim. 

 

Sending a few more worried glances toward her sister, Lucilla closed her eyes. To a normal person it looked as if she were blinking. But in reality she was talking to her familiars. A light tingle rippled across her back. 

_ ‘Gideon. Go to Hailey, watch out for her.‘  _

Lucilla felt the small of her back get warm as the wolf left her body. Guaranteed Gideon was safe on her sister's back.   __

 

Opening her eyes, Lucilla sighed. The night air started to become colder, Lucilla wrapped her arms tighter around herself. Her breath came out in white puffs, and the sound of car made her head snap to the mouth of the alley. The commissioner arrived with the medical examiner.  

 

Gordon gave Lucilla a look. When he opened his mouth to ask who the hell she was, Batman shook his head. Gordon raised an eyebrow before walking over to the Dark Knight and lighting his pipe. 

 

Lucilla watched as the Medical examiner carted Jamieson away. The poor man didn’t have a chance. Cold to the bone, and neck slit ear to ear. Lucilla took out her cell and quickly typed in Jamieson’s information. 

 

‘ _ Should send his wife some flowers…’  _ she thought sadly before shoving the device into her jeans. 

 

Out of the corner of her eye Lucilla caught Hailey excuse herself and stumble out of the alley. Frowning Lucilla started to follow but was stopped by Hood as they watched Nightwing walking quickly after her.. 

 

‘I hope she’s okay’ she thought. Then an idea coursed through her. Clearing her mind, Lucilla raised her arm a fraction. A pitch black raven morphed out of her skin. With it perched on her arm, she sent it in the air. 

 

‘ _ Keep an eye on things _ .’ 

 

The bird croaked in reply before flying off. Lucilla looked over toward the bat clan, Batman and the Commissioner were at the darker end of alley going over evidence. Red Hood on the other hand was staring at her very intently. 

 

‘ _ Well shit. Didn’t think that one through.’ _ Lucilla thought bitterly. “So you can do cool shit too. Should have guessed.” He said with a laugh. Lucilla rolled her eyes, and didn’t grace him with a comment. 

 

Lucilla’s mind began to drift. She could remember when things were easier.

 

_ Lucilla laughed at Rhyss’s stupid joke as they walked across Central City University.  _

 

_ “Okay next we’re going to the arts building! Guaranteed to be your favorite!”  Rhyss said dramatically. She opened the door to the grand building letting Lucilla in first.  _

 

_ “So is Hails at the cemetery?” Rhyss asked sadly biting her lip. Lucilla lowered her eyes and drew a hand through her hair. _

 

_ “Yeah. She wanted to be alone for a little while,” she said quietly as they moved through the galleries. Rhyss stopped in one gallery,  _

 

_ “This I know you will love! This is where our graffiti artists run wild!” she said grinning _

_ wildly. Lucilla laughed and looked at the art happily,  _

 

_ “You kno-” she started but was cut off by a flash of light and a boom. The shockwave sliced through the building, it shattered windows and sent both Lucilla and Rhyss flying.  _

 

_ Lucilla landed painfully against the wall into a tower of combustible spray paint. While Rhyss flew through glass into the server room. Which electrified, sending sparks into her body. _

 

_ It wasn’t until later, when she woke up in the hospital, that Lucilla found out that she and her sister had been stuck simultaneously by lightning. And it was even later that she found out what she could do. _

 

_ Hailey still refused to talk about what happened to her that day. Neither Lucilla or Rhyss ever knew, or asked, feeling that they may not have wanted to know, especially if it had scared their sister so badly. _

  
Lucilla blinked herself back to present day. She rubbed her hands together to warm them. It was colder than it should be, even for Gotham. The city; even before Hailey had her power, she knew the city had its ghosts and skeletons. And she couldn’t help the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. A storm was coming.


	5. Ask Not For Whom The Bell Tolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery is getting clearer, but more murky as well

 

Rhyss

 

Rhyss looked up at the sky as she heard a rumble. The sky had darkened in the 15 minutes she and Robin had been walking. “Think it’s gonna rain?” She asked.

 

Robin shrugged. “It might. Why, you scared you’ll melt?” He joked, laughing.

 

Rhyss elbowed him in the side as he opened the door to the little 24 hour cafe they had come across. Clutching his side and groaning dramatically, Robin grinned. Walking through the door and up to the counter, Rhyss chuckled and shook her head.

 

“Do you have any tea?” She asked the man behind the counter. He nodded, and spoke.

 

“We have Earl Grey or peppermint. However, we also have peppermint hot chocolate.”

 

Biting her lip, Rhyss thought for a second. “Can I have a large Earl Grey tea, and two large peppermint hot chocolate’s?” Turning to Robin, she said, “What do you want? My treat.”

 

Looking surprised, Robin turned to the man. “Can I have 4 large black coffee’s?”

 

The man nodded, not seeming surprised that he was talking to Gotham’s boy wonder. Rhss paid for the drinks, then went and sat down to wait, Robin joining her soon after. Sitting in comfortable silence, it wasn’t that long before their drinks were ready. After fixing them up their preferred ways, the two left the cafe, heading back to the crime scene.

 

“Who do you think did it?” Rhyss suddenly said, breaking the silence. Blinking, Robin shrugged.

 

“I don’t know. It could have been anyone.”

 

Furrowing her brow, Rhyss thought. “What if he had a really important job? And somebody killed him for that.” Stopping next to a bench, Rhyss put down the drinks she was carrying and pulled out her data pad. Turning it on, she quickly typed “Jamieson Reynolds” into the search bar. What showed up surprised her.

 

**ARKHAM DOCTOR TO SPEAK AT CHARITY CONVENTION**

 

“He worked at Arkham Asylum. Apparently he was a pretty important doctor there. But there’s not much else. Hold on.” Attaching a keyboard and typing quickly, Rhyss soon found herself on the Arkham Asylum website. But no matter what she tried, she couldn’t get any further. Growling, she glared at the pad.

 

“ **Let me in.** ” Rhyss’s voice was suddenly layered, giving her voice a strange quality. Suddenly, the pad’s screen flickered, turning black, code running up the screen before a taskbar showed up on the screen. Grinning, Rhyss looked up at Robin, only to stop smiling as she saw the look he was giving her. Robin’s eyes were wide, and he looked apprehensive.

 

“What?” She asked, brows furrowing.

 

Taking a step back, Robin said, “How did you do that?”

 

Rhyss felt the blood drain from her face, and her throat tighten. “It’s nothing. Just something stupid I can do.” Looking at Robin, she saw that he wasn’t believing her. Sighing, she looked down. “I call it technopathy. I can talk to technology. That’s all.”

 

Robin nodded. Holding out his hand, he grabbed hers and picked up her backpack, throwing it over his shoulder and grabbing the drink tray she had been holding. “Tell me more about the vic.”

 

Smiling gratefully at him, she started looking through the files that had shown up on the website. “Apparently he was in charge of the experimental psychosis treatments. Despite this, he was apparently well loved by the families of the patients. A lot of his treatments have resulted in a significant improvement in the behaviour of the patients. They’re still in the testing stages though.”

 

“What sort of treatments?”

 

“Non-invasive. Mostly mental exercises, though there is one that involves a new medication. Apparently, it involves a fear.”

 

Robin stopped, his eyes widening. “Oh no. We need to get back. Now.”

 

Rhyss struggled to keep up as he quickened his pace. “Why? What’s wrong?”

 

“I may know who did this.” Rhyss’s eyes widened. The two turned into the alley way, and hurried over to Batman, who was talking to the commissioner. Handing Batman a his coffee, they explained what they had discovered about Jamieson.

 

Robin looked at the Dark Knight, and swallowed. “I think I know who did it. I think it was Scarecrow.”

 

Rhyss gasped softly. “The treatment.” Turning to Robin, she said, “That’s what made you think of it.” Looking around, her eyebrows furrowed. Turning to Lucilla, who had joined them a few minutes prior, she said, “Where’s Hailey?”

 

Lucilla shrugged and frowned. “I’m not sure. She looked really tired. She and Nightwing went off somewhere.”

 

Rhyss sighed. “I hate this.” Looking at Batman, she said, “What are we going to do next?”

 

However, as she watched Batman’s lips move, she started to see flashes of pictures. Suddenly, she felt her legs give out, and her eyes roll back. She vaguely heard Lucilla cry out, and then felt arms cradling her to a firm chest. She felt her hands shaking slightly.

 

“Rhyss, what’s wrong?” Lucilla sounded terrified.

 

“So dark. It’s so dark. I can’t see. Why can’t I see?” Slowly, Rhyss became aware of her returning vision. After a few seconds, she was able to clearly see that Robin was holding her tightly to his chest as Lucilla was staring into her eyes.

 

Lucilla looked around. “Rhyss, what did you see?” She asked.

 

Looking at her, Rhyss shuddered, huddling closer to Robin’s chest, trying to fight back tears. “Someone else is going to die. And we can’t do anything to stop it.”

 

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. Lucilla got up and ran out of the alley, Red Hood and Batman behind them. A small group of police followed them as the commissioner and Robin helped Rhyss to her feet. She was trembling and shaky, moving slow. She still insisted on following the group, a bad feeling settling in her stomach. As they turned the corner, they saw the group of police standing in shock around a doorway down the road. Suddenly, the skies opened up, drenching everything in rain. As Rhyss approached the building, she got the distinct feeling that the world was weeping for it’s lost children, and Rhyss realised that she was weeping with it. And in the distance, she heard the tolling of a bell, and was reminded of one of her favourite quotes.

  
“Any man’s death diminishes me, for I am involved in mankind, and therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls; it tolls for thee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote is by John Donne.
> 
> "No man is an island, entire of itself; every man is a piece of the continent, a part of the main. If a clod be washed away by the sea, Europe is the less, as well as if a promonotory were, as well as if a manor of thy friend's or of thine own were: any man's death diminishes me, because I am involved in mankind, and therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls; it tolls for thee."


	6. Jane Doe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another body is found. And we learn part of Hailey's secret.

 

Hailey

 

Hailey winced as her shoulder knocked against the corner of the building as she left the alley. Stumbling over to her car, she sat down on the hood. Leaning forward, she placed her head in her hands, a migraine starting just behind her left eye.

 

“Are you alright?” She heard a soft voice say.

 

Looking up and wincing, she saw Nightwing standing in front of her, a small frown on his face. “Yeah. Just a headache. Always happens when I do  _ that _ .” She nodded in the direction of the alleyway. “It’s not easy to do. It takes a lot out of me.” Hailey yawned, putting a hand over her mouth. “It’s even harder to do when you’re exhausted. Which I always am. I don’t sleep much.”

 

Nightwing nodded understandingly. “Insomnia?” At Hailey’s raised eyebrow, he chuckled. “I have it too. I know what it’s like.”

 

Hailey nodded, yawning again. Standing up, she shook her head to try to keep herself awake. “I’m gonna take a walk. I need to stay awake.”

 

Nightwing smirked and crossed his arms. “And you think you’re going alone? Your sisters will kill me if I do. Come on.”

 

Hailey rolled her eyes but followed him as he walked away from her and the car. Talking quietly, they walked down the street and around the corner, going around the block a few times. As they did, Hailey started feeling the tingling start again, only for it to start fading in and out as they looped around. Finally, as they reached the peak of the tingling, Hailey stopped. Nightwing turned and looked at her, a look of confusion on his face.

 

“What is it?”

 

Hailey turned her head toward the building they were standing in front of. “Something’s wrong.” Turning and walking towards the door, she reached out her hand and rested it on the doorknob. “There’s something dead here.”

 

Opening the door, she stepped through the doorway, and was immediately assaulted by a heavy metallic scent. Covering her nose, Hailey walked further into the house, stepping carefully into the darkness. Hearing Nightwing walking into the house behind her, Hailey turned the corner, stopped, and screamed.

 

It was a horrible sound, loud, high, and it scared the hell out of her. Nightwing came barreling around the corner, stopping behind her and gaping at the sight of the dead body lying on the ground. The woman’s eyes were closed, and Hailey would have thought that she was asleep, if it wasn’t for the fact that her neck had been cut so deeply that Hailey thought she could see her spinal column. Looking around, Hailey saw the walls were spattered in blood and that there were deep scratches on the walls and floors.

 

Suddenly, Hailey was being pulled out of the room by Lucilla, as Nightwing ran outside to go and get the Commissioner and Batman. Hailey found herself blankly staring at Lucilla as she was talking to her, but she wasn’t hearing anything. It wasn’t until Lucilla touched her face that she heard the bells ringing. Turning, she looked down the hallway towards the room that the dead woman was laying in. From there, she couldn’t see anything, but she could still feel the woman’s spirit.

 

“No one is to touch anything.” Suddenly, she could hear the Dark Knight talking. As he entered the room, he turned to Nightwing and said, “Find the other girl. She’s the only one I want to touch anything.” Nightwing nodded, and disappeared around the corner. Hailey stared at him, waiting for him to do something.

 

Suddenly, Hailey heard two sets of soft footsteps. Turning, she saw Rhyss being almost entirely supported by Robin, her face pale. Standing quickly, she walked over to her younger sister and pulled her face up so she could look her in the eyes. Hailey noted that Rhyss looked dazed, and she turned to Robin, an unspoken question in her eyes. He shrugged. “I’m not sure what happened. She collapsed a few minutes ago.”

 

Hailey felt her eyes widen. Suddenly, she felt Rhyss pull away, and turned to see her looking a bit more clear headed. Blinking, Rhyss turned towards Batman, and said, “What do you need me to do?”

 

Looking her over, Batman nodded, then opened his mouth. “I want you to gather any evidence that there is to find.”

 

Nodding, Rhyss turned and left the room, walking down the hall. Hailey walked out of the room and out of the house, walking down the street to her car. Leaning against the side, Hailey slid down and a cradled her head in her hands. Looking back, she remembered the day she got her abilities.

 

_ Hailey stood over the large gravestone.  _

 

Alicia Hawthorne - Loving mother, daughter, sister and wife.

 

Eric Hawthorne - Caring father, son and husband.

 

_ Hailey looked around the large cemetery, disturbed by the silence, and the cold winds. Pulling out her phone, she looked at the time and wondered if Rhys and Lucilla were still touring Rhyss’s campus, or if they had headed back to Rhyss’s dorm room. Hailey bit her lip as she wondered if she should call her sisters. Suddenly, there was a loud boom, accompanied by a bright flash, before Hailey felt something hit her in the middle of her back, sending her flying into the gravestone in front of her. The force was sufficient to break it in half, showering her in a layer of stone dust. _

 

_ When she woke up, the ground beneath her was scorched, and there was a gaping hole in the ground next to her. Sitting up, she looked around, and realized something horrific. The hole in the ground was right above where her mother had been buried, and the hole was empty. _

 

Opening her eyes, Hailey looked around her, worried. She had never been able to find out where her mother’s body had gone, and given what she was able to do, she was worried about what she may have done while she was unconscious. She had never returned to the graveyard, and had no desire to. And sitting there, with her sister collapsing and her other sister able to control her own artwork, she started to wonder.

  
What the hell is going on with her family? And why’s everything happening to them?


	7. Dicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the story progresses. and we leave the crime scenes.

 

Lucilla

 

Lucilla sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “We have to take you back with us.” a familiar voice said behind her. She turned to see Red Hood walking toward her. Lucilla nodded, not wanting to argue. 

 

Lucilla wrapped her arms around herself as they walked to the black Mustang. Nightwing was already there helping Hailey off the ground. “I hear we get to go to the infamous Batcave.” Hailey said tiredly with a small smile. Lucilla walked over to her sister and gave her a hug, 

 

“You should get some sleep in the car.” she said gently. Hailey nodded and got into the front passenger seat. Lucilla took a breath before getting into the backseat. 

 

Both Red Hood and Nightwing got into the car. Hood slid into the backseat next to Lucilla, “Sorry, gotta blindfold you. But hey maybe you like that kind of thing.” he chuckled. Lucilla rolled her eyes and held still as he slid cloth over her eyes. 

 

Lucilla leaned against the door as she felt them move. She smirked when she heard Hailey’s breathing start to even out. The fact her sister was sleeping made her relax. 

 

“I’ve been meaning to say this, but nice tattoos” Red Hood said breaking the silence. Lucilla glanced in his direction, “Thanks.” she muttered quietly. 

 

“Now are they  _ everywhere _ ?” he asked grinning behind his helmet. Lucilla snorted and looked away a blush crawling up her neck. “Hood!” Nightwing snapped his head turning so he could glare at the man. 

 

Red Hood laughed, “What it was an honest question!” he said shrugging. “Quit being a pervert.” Nightwing said annoyed. Red Hood rolled his eyes. 

 

“I’ll stop being pervy when you stop acting like that sparkly ass vampire.” he said. Nightwings masked eyes widened as he spluttered, 

 

“I’m not!” he scoffs. Hood laughs, “Then stop watching creepy girl sleep!” he taunts. Lucilla growls and sends a punch in Red Hood’s direction. “She’s not creepy!” she and Nightwing shout. 

 

A groan sounds from next to Nightwing, “Would you guys shut up!” Hailey growled. Nightwing sank down in his seat a faint blush burning his cheeks. Red Hood barked out a laugh but shut up when Lucilla punched him. 

 

The car became quiet again. Lucilla sighed crossing her arms. The car hit a couple of bumps before coming to a complete stop. 

 

“You can take the blindfold off now.” Nightwing said kindly as Red Hood opened the car door. Lucilla ripped off the black cloth and scrambled out of the car. She looked around curiously and noticed that the cave was like a museum. She heard bats chirp to each other. 

 

Lucilla looked over at the car, then at Nightwing. They looked at each other for a second, 

 

“well I’m not gonna carry her Wingnut!” Lucilla said with a laugh. Nightwing looked flustered for a moment before quickly going over to the car.  Lucilla watched as he opened the door, unbuckled Hailey and lift her up. Red Hood walked over to Lucilla laughing, 

 

“He needed a little push..” she said with a smile. They watched as Nightwing rounded the corner with Hailey.  A comfortable silence spread but it was broken at the sound of an engine. 

 

The Batmobile sped into the cave and stopped inches from them. Rhyss jumped out looking ecstatic, 

 

“That. Was. Awesome!” she said dancing around.  Batman walked past them saying nothing. Rhyss grinned and looked around,

 

“Where’s Hails?” she asked frowning. Lucilla nudged her head in the direction Nightwing went,

 

“She’s asleep, Wingnut took care of her.” she said with a smirk. Rhyss raised an eyebrow and smirked,

 

“Oh.” she said. Nightwing cleared his throat as he walked over to them, “uh Hailey is currently sleeping in the infirmary.” he said before walking over to Batman who was at the Bat computer. 

 

“You. Come here, Robin will help you put the evidence in the computer.” Batman said in a demanding voice. Rhyss’s eyes widened and rushed over to the computer with her bag. Robin was immediately at her side talking her through everything. 

 

“You, come with me.” he said looking a Lucilla momentarily before heading toward the infirmary. Lucilla gaped a second before running after the Dark Knight with Nightwing following. 

 

Rounding a corner Lucilla saw Hailey resting on a bed with Batman standing over with a scanning device. “What are you doing?” Lucilla asked quickening her pace toward her sister. Batman didn’t look up as he finished. He put down the scanner and picked up a needle. 

 

“Stop!” Lucilla shouted and she looked at Nightwing who looked guilty and apologetic. Batman plunged the needle into Hailey’s and sucked out some blood. Said girl's eyes snapped open, 

 

“Ow, what the fuck?!” Hailey screamed practically falling off the bed. Lucilla ran forward and held onto her sister as she panicked. Batman then walked away without another word. 

 

“Fuck you too, you pointy eared bastard!” Hailey shouted after him. He ignored her, gritting her teeth Hailey grabbed a scalpel from a tray near the bed and threw it with accuracy. Batman quickly turned and caught between his fingers before it hit him between the eyes. When he looked at her, she flipped him off. 

 

Nightwings jaw dropped and Red Hood clapped. “That was cool!” he said looking at the two sisters. Nightwing walked over and began bandaging Hailey’s arm. 

 

“I’m sorry about him. That wasn’t very nice.” he said quietly. In the short distance away they heard yelling, 

 

“Why in the actual fuck did you do that?! Do you enjoy being a dick to everyone?” Rhyss shouted. Hailey sighed and Lucilla looked at her sadly. Hailey looks more tired than ever. 

 

Lucilla got off the bed and pushed Hailey back in laying a position. “Get some sleep. I’m going to be right over there checking on Rhyss.” she said quietly. 

 

Hailey grumbled and turned to lay on her side. Lucilla walked over to Nightwing, “Can you keep an eye on her?” she asked and the first boy wonder nodded. 

 

Lucilla left the infirmary and headed toward the Bat Computer. Rhyss was standing behind batman glaring a hole into the back of his head. She put a hand on her sister's shoulder and felt as she relaxed.

 

“Hows Hails?” Rhyss asked looking over at her sister. Lucilla frowned, “She's more tired than before.” she muttered. 

 

“From the evidence Rhyss and I gathered from the two crime scenes, we can see that they’re two killers. Scarecrow and someone else unknown.” Robin said. 

 

Batman pulled out an evidence bag with a swab inside. He pulled out the swab and carefully put it under the scanner. The computer hummed a moment before beeping with the result. The second killer was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGERS!!!! JK. But really. Who do you guys think the killer is?


	8. Unveiling Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Hailey know about the murders?

 

Rhyss

 

Rhyss felt her heart drop to her feet as she looked at the face on the computer screen. Her eyes were wide, and she had stopped breathing. Staring back at her, from the large screen, was the unmistakable face of her mother.

 

Suddenly, she felt hands grabbing her shoulders and shaking her, snapping her out of her stupor and forcing air back into her lungs. “Rhyss! Snap out of it.” She blinked and realized that Robin was shaking her. Gasping, she looked over at her sister, seeing the same look of shock reflected on her face.

 

Red Hood looked between the both of them. “What? Do you know her?” Lucilla nodded.

 

Swallowing, Rhyss looked back at Robin, who looked concerned and confused. “She’s - she’s our mother.” Robin’s eyes widened. Rhyss swallowed again, then turned towards Batman, the room completely silent. “I need to go home. I need my computers.”

 

Batman frowned. “What’s wrong with this one?” Rhyss glared at him, still pissed about how he treated Hailey.

 

“I need my personal records. And I’d feel more comfortable at my home, on my own computers, in my own chair. So if you have a problem with that, you can kindly fuck off.” Rhyss was seething, her fists clenched so hard, her nails were cutting into her hands, blood dripping onto the floor. Robin was staring at her, his eyes wide and mouth open.

 

“Holy shit.” Hood said. Rhyss glanced over to see Lucilla glaring at him as he nodded at her. Lucilla hurried over to her, uncurling her fingers and examining the cuts in her palms. Rhyss rolled her eyes, and shook her head. Pulling her hands away, she smiled.

 

“They’re fine Luci. It’s nothing.” Rhyss jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. Turning, she saw Robin. Grabbing her hand, he led her over to Hood’s motorcycle.

 

Getting on, he started it, and yelled to Hood over his shoulder. “I’ll bring it back unharmed.” With that, they took off.

 

The ride was silent, and Rhyss soon found herself home. Pulling her keys out of her backpack, she unlocked the front door, keying in the code as the alarm beeped at her. Turning to Robin, Rhyss motioned for him to follow her. Walking down the stairs, she opened the second door, and walked into a room filled to the brim with gaming consoles and computers. Rhyss looked back at Robin, chuckled, then reached out and gently shut his jaw. Robin rubbed the back of his head and blushed.

 

Walking towards her computers and sitting down, Rhyss sighed and pulled off her sneakers, stretching before waking up her computer, placing her hands on her keyboards and quickly typing her password in. As it logged in, she turned around and was surprised to see Robin looking at her, his mouth open again. Raising an eyebrow, she said, “Better close your mouth love. You’ll start catching flies.”

 

Robin’s mouth shut with an audible click, and a dark pink blush spread across his cheeks. Suddenly, Rhyss’s grin dropped, and her eyes widened. Robin tilted his head to the side, confused, until he heard a low growling from behind him. Rhyss watched as he froze, his eyes widening, before he swallowed, and turned around, slowly. Two dogs were stood there, growling, their lips curled back, showing their teeth. As one of them crouched, getting ready to pounce, Rhyss called out, “Iktomi! Hercules! Stop. Sit.”

 

Hercules stopped growling, sitting down and tilting his head. Iktomi stopped, and walked right by Robin, ignoring him and panting, placing her head in Rhyss’s lap. Looking up, Rhyss smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. I didn’t think that they’d react that way. We don’t usually have strange people back to the house.”

 

Robin stiffened as he felt Hercules nudge his hand, sniffing and whining for pets. He started scratching behind his ears as Iktomi laid down on the dog bed next to the computer desk. Rhyss turned back to the computer, blushing as she realized that her desktop was a drawing her sister had made her as a gag gift, a shirtless Superman looking seductively at the invisible camera.

 

Rhyss quickly brought up the programs that she wrote, getting started on trying to find similar murders to the two that had happened earlier in the day. As she did so, she looked up all the information she could find on her mother, trying to be as impartial as possible. As she worked, she came across a news article from the Gotham Globe.

 

**Hawthorne Family Grave Robbed**

 

As Rhyss read, her brows furrowed and her mouth dropped in shock. Quickly typing, she tried to bring up more information about the grave robbing. As she was looking through the sparse information, she saw something had come up on the household network. Typing, she tried to get into the computer, but was continually blocked. Standing up, she left the computer running its searches, and walked past Robin, smacking the back of his head as she did so. As she had been working, he had sat down on her couch and had started petting the dogs. As she headed upstairs, she heard Robin scrambling up the stairs, Iktomi and Hercules bounding up the stairs after him. He joined her at the foot of the stairs that lead up into the second and third floor.

 

“Where are we going?” Robin asked, confused. Rhyss turned, looked at him, then turned back around and started walking up the stairs, not saying a word. She lead him up to the third floor, and opened the door to the library. As she stepped in, she felt a tingle start in her lower stomach. It was something she felt whenever she was near her computers. Walking through the dimly lit library, she felt tingle get stronger and stronger, until she was standing in front of Hailey’s work desk. Rhyss sat down in front of her sister’s laptop, opening it and starting it up. As she waited for it to boot up, Rhyss realized that she didn’t know her sisters password.

 

Biting her lip, Rhyss looked up at Robin, who was looking around, smiling. Rhyss looked back at the computer. Taking a deep breath, she said, “ **Let me in.** ”

 

To Rhyss, what she heard next was words, but to Robin, it was just the computer humming. ‘ _ You’re not my owner. Who are you? _ ’

 

Rhyss rolled her eyes. “ **I’m her sister. I need to get something off her computer, so will you please let me in?** ”

 

‘ _ No. You don’t have the password. You’re not allowed in. _ ’

 

Rhyss sighed. “ **Please. It’s an emergency. My sisters and I may be in danger.** ”

  
The computer said nothing, but suddenly, the logging in screen was flashing across the screen. Hailey’s desktop, a picture of her working behind a bar and Rhyss and Lucilla sitting and being served, showed up on the screen. Quickly typing, Rhyss found the file she was looking for. As she opened it, she braced herself. She didn’t know what she would find, but she knew she wouldn’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA! It was Alicia all along!


	9. Motherly Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Hailey up to?

 

Hailey

 

Hailey breathed in through her nose and let it out steadily. She lay on her back with her eyes closed, though she should be sleeping. 

Something didn’t sit right with her. She turned to her side but gasped when she didn’t feel the bed anymore. Opening her eyes, Hailey looked around. That's when she saw that she was floating a few feet off the ground. Groaning and hanging her head, Hailey tried to get back in her body. 

 

The sound of footsteps made her pause. Turning she saw Batman walking toward Nightwing, who had been leaning against the far wall watching her. “Gordon called, he said the M.E. picked up the second body. We probably won’t get anything for a while. But I want you and Red Hood to check out the surrounding area of both crime scenes.” he said in a low voice. Nightwing nodded, silence passed between the two men like a silent conversation. 

 

Hailey shook her head and slowly moved back into her body.  Sitting up too quickly, light flashed before her eyes. Holding her head, Hailey groaned and moved into a sitting position. 

 

Blinking a couple of times and stretching, Hailey hopped off the bed ungracefully. Looking around Hailey didn’t spot Nightwing anywhere, she then began to sneak toward the closest vehicle. A sleek black motorcycle. Smirking Hailey hopped on and started the engine; not caring who heard or saw her, Hailey peeled out of the cave. She had something she needed to do. 

  
  


Ignoring the cold, Hailey sped toward her destination.  Her and her sisters are very good friends with Gotham's medical examiner. Alex is an odd character, but once you got use to her everything would seem almost normal. Almost. 

 

Speeding through traffic, Hailey took a sharp turn into the GCPD parking garage. Making sure to hide the bike in very dark corner, Hailey strode into the building. Walking past men in uniform holding men in cuffs, 

 

“Hey isn’t that…”

“Yeah man, shut up!” 

“Hey pig, don’t that chick off unless you want a broken wrist!” 

 

The whispers didn’t phase her, Hailey strolled over to a guy with ballcap on. He was holding a chinese take out bag, 

 

“Look man. I don’t want to go down there.” he said pleadingly, rolling his eyes the desk sergeant was about to argue but stopped. Hailey grabbed the bag and continued downstairs. Both men were left speechless. 

 

As Hailey moved toward the lower levels of the building, she noticed the air was a lot colder. Pursing her lips Hailey made her way to the morgue. Her high heeled boot clicked on the linoleum floor as she stopped in front of a door that read:

 

_ Doctor Alexandria Lemari _

 

Hailey smirked as she opened the door. In the room stood two women. One was wearing a bright purple lab coat, while the other shrunk in on herself, her blue hair falling out of its bun. 

“Ms. Lemari...our food seems to be here.” the blue haired girl said quietly. “It’s Alex sweetie.” Alex said as she turned around. As soon as her eyes landed on Hailey she squealed in delight. 

 

“Hey Baby girl! Get that cute little ass over here!” she said excited. Hailey laughed setting down the chinese food, she moved forward and gave Alex a hug. 

 

Pulling away slightly Alex looks Hailey up and down, “Are you okay? Are you sleeping? Eating? Having sex? How are your sisters?” she asked firing questions one after the other. Hailey laughed,

 

“Yes I’m fine. A little bit. Yes I ate earlier. No not currently. And they are doing great.” she said with a small smile. “Bummer about the sex. Maybe that’s why you look so tense. Ya need to get laid baby.” she said with a knowing smile. 

 

Hailey snorted “Can I have the room?” she asked nodding toward the Jane Doe. Alex hummed and glanced at her assistant. 

 

“Come on Stefanie. Let’s go eat our dinner, you can tell me more about your  _ hobbies _ .” Alex said with a cheshire smile. Stefanie blushed red and dashed out of the room,

 

“Don’t forget Hailey, momma does wonders with her hands!” Alex said with a wink before leaving the room with her food. Laughing and shaking her head Hailey takes a deep breath. She moves closer to the body, the tingling in the pit of her stomach was like a hive of angry bees. 

 

Being so preoccupied with the dead woman in front of her, Hailey didn’t notice Nightwing dropping in from the ceiling. “You stole my bike, you know” his voice broke the silence. 

 

Hailey gasped quietly and on instincted grabbed the sharpest object by her hand. Snatching up a scalpel, Hailey whipped around ready to jab the intruder in the eye. With fast reflexes Nightwing grabbed her wrist before she could.  

 

“But we’re even ‘cause I stole your car.” he breathed both of them realizing how close they were. Hailey pulled away and tossed her weapon aside. She turned back around toward Jane. 

 

Sighing Nightwing ran his raised hand through his already messy hair. “What are you doing?” he asked softly. Hailey said nothing as she reached out and touched the dead woman's forehead. Gasping, Hailey went rigid. 

 

Nightwing quickly walked around the table so he could see her.  Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to fade away into white. Her pupils dilated and she was no longer in the morgue. 

 

Taking a shaky breath Hailey looked around herself. The apartment was dark, and smelt like mildew. Her heart...Jane’s heart was beating hard and fear rose up in her chest. “Hello! Please, is anyone there?!” Hailey felt herself say tearfully. The sound of deep laughter filled the room.

 

That's when she inhaled the gas. Coughing and falling to her knees, Hailey looked up fearfully. The walls were closing in, 

 

“No. No, please!” she screamed. Hailey staggered to her feet and pushed against the wall. Her throat began to turn raw from her constant screams. Before she knew it, Hailey couldn’t breathe. 

 

“It will all be over soon sweetie.” a sickly sweet voice purred. Hailey whipped around and choked, she couldn’t scream anymore all she could do was cry. To Jane the woman before her was terrifying. Dead eyes, gray skin, and dull brown hair. She looked like the walking dead. 

 

But for Hailey, all she could see was her mom. Alicia smiled wickedly, “Alright penguin, I know you’re listening. I have a message for you and your sisters. The rapture is coming my babies, the league will create a whole new world. It’s so unfortunate that you girls won’t be able to see it. But don’t worry, mommy will be there.” she said sweetly. 

 

Stepping back Alicia pulled a knife from her ribs. Her darkened blood dripped on the floor, tilting her head to the side Hailey felt herself screaming one last time,

 

“Sorry baby, this is gonna hurt like a bitch.” she giggle before grabbing her by the hair, tilting her head back and stabbed her neck, swinging her arm to side. 

 

Hailey couldn’t tell if she was back in the present or not. She heard multiple voices shouting, and as for feeling she couldn’t feel much at all.  And everything was blurry.

 

“Hailey, stay with me baby girl. Call a bus!” that was Alex. “They’re on their way. Oh my god, why is she bleeding?!” blue girl, Stefanie. 

  
“Stef, sweetie. Calm down mr. Cute ass. I think he’s going to have a heart attack.”  Alex said panicky.  _ Right, Nightwing was there. Is he alright _ ? Hailey thought as her mind began to dim. Her hearing began to fade and everything went black. 


	10. Portents Of Impending Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey has made a stupid decision. And stupid decisions have consquences.

 

Lucilla

 

Lucilla looked up as she heard the screech of tires tearing out of the cave. She just caught a glimpse of her sisters back before she was gone. Her eyes wide, she watched Nightwing run towards Hailey’s car. “Sorry, gotta borrow this!” He yelled back to Lucilla.

 

Lucilla blinked as she watched him tear out of the cave after her sister, her mouth hanging open. “What the fuck. Just happened.”

 

She turned her head as she heard Red Hood laughing. “She stole his bike. It doesn’t surprise me that he went after her.”

 

Lucilla shook her head, taking a breath in. “Is there anything I can do to help?” SHe said to Batman.

 

Batman nodded, and turned to the computer. “I need you to go the crime scene with Red Hood, since Nightwing isn’t going to be able to. ‘ Lucilla wasn’t sure if she was hearing things, but she thought Batman sounded… amused?

 

Raising an eyebrow at Red Hood, she turned and walked over to the Batmobile, Red Hood following behind her. Sliding into the passenger seat, Lucilla looked around the inside in interest. She was so interested in wondering what all the buttons did that she didn’t realise that Red Hood had gotten in until she heard the Batmobile start up. Red Hood chuckled as she jumped from the sudden sound, then put the car into drive and took off. Lucilla looked around as they drove through Gotham City, taking in the quiet, which was quickly broken by the sound of a siren in the distance. Suddenly, the comm on the dash lit up, and Batman’s voice came through.

 

“You guys should get to the hospital. Hailey’s hurt.”

 

~~~ Time Skip ~~~

 

Lucilla burst into the emergency room, looking around for her sister. She spotted Hailey laying down on a bed, Nightwing hovering anxiously over her. Red Hood just a step behind her, she ran over. “What happened?”

 

“I don’t know. She just started bleeding.” Nightwing said. “But it wasn’t very deep.”

 

“Good. I need to ask her some things.” Lucilla looked up, seeing Rhyss standing there, a scowl on her face. Robin was right behind her, a look of distrust aimed towards the woman on the bed, who was looking at her sister, confused.

 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Hailey asked, groggy and confused.

 

“Care to explain why you knew that mom was alive, but didn’t tell anyone?”

 

The silence that followed was palpable. “What?” Hailey whispered, shocked.

 

“Mom was the one who killed that man, Jamieson. And the woman.”

 

Hailey closed her eyes, but nodded. “I know. I saw it.” She looked up at Rhyss. “She had a message for us too.”

 

Lucilla furrowed her eyebrows. “What did she say?”

 

“Basically that the end of the world was coming, and that she’ll be there waiting for us. I’m not sure. It was really weird.”

 

Rhyss crossed her arms and cocked a hip out. “Doesn’t explain why you never told us.”

 

Hailey looked down, sitting up. “It was an accident. I didn’t mean to.” She looked up at Rhyss. “It happened the day of the particle accelerator explosion. I got knocked out, and woke up on the ground, a hole next to me.”

 

Rhyss looked at her for a few seconds, then turned around and started to walk off. Lucilla looked at her. “Where are you going?”

 

Rhyss looked over her shoulder at them. “I’m gonna go talk to J. He might know something.” Robin went to follow her, and Hailey suddenly said, “You sure you wanna take him with you? They aren’t on the best of terms.”

 

Rhyss ignored her, walking out of the hospital. Lucilla looked at her sister, who had a pained look on her face. “You should’ve told us.”

 

Hailey nodded. “I know,” she sighed. “I just couldn’t figure out how. Would you know how to tell your two sisters ‘By the way, our mother is no longer dead, I accidentally raised her, and I don’t know what to do?’”

 

Lucilla sighed, and looked over in the direction Rhyss had gone. “I’m worried about her. You think J will hurt her?”

 

Hailey sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t like thinking about her being around him. He’s too dangerous.”

 

“I know… But he’s her friend. Has been for awhile. We can’t just tell her not to go see him.” Lucilla sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted.

 

Nightwing looked between them, confused. “Who the hell are you guys talking about? Who might hurt her?”

  
Hailey and Lucilla looked at each other quickly, before Hailey looked at Nightwing. “The Joker.”


	11. An Unexpected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES RAPE/NONCON! I WOULD SUGGEST READING WITH EXTREME CAUTION!
> 
> Rhyss and Robin meet with someone Robin does not expect, and then their Mystery deepens.

 

Rhyss

 

Rhyss walked quickly out of the hospital, leaning against the side of the building to breath, before looking around for her sister’s car.

 

She texted Lucilla quickly, telling her that she was taking Hailey’s car, before pulling the set of spare keys out of her pocket. Sliding into the car, she started it, waiting for Robin to get in before taking off.

 

“Where are we going?” Robin asked, looking at her as she drove.

 

“To go see an old friend. He owes me a few favours, so I can figure out where Scarecrow and Alicia are.”

 

Robin’s eyebrows furrowed. “Who’s that?”

 

Rhyss didn’t say anything, looking at him for a second before turning back to the road. She reached down and turned on her sister’s ipod, a soft, sad voice coming through the car speakers.

 

Rhyss blushed as she recognized her voice coming through the speakers. “How the hell did she get these?”

 

Robin looked over at her. “Get what? Who is this?”

 

Rhyss blushed harder. “Um. It’s, it’s me.” Robin raised his eyebrows. 

 

“So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do

See I’ve forgotten if, they’re green or they’re blue

Anyway the thing is, what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes, I’ve ever seen”

 

Robin smiled, and looked over at her. “You’re really good.” If it was possible, Rhyss blushed even harder. Robin grinned, and turned to look out the windshield as they turned into the parking lot of an abandoned factory. Robin looked over at Rhyss, confused. “Why are we here?”

 

“I told you. To see an old friend.” She pulled up right outside of the building, turning off the car. Getting out, Robin realized that it was quiet. Very quiet. He looked over at Rhyss, only to realize that she had walked over to the building's entrance while he wasn’t looking. Jogging over, he opened the door for her. She smiled at him, and placed a hand on his chest. “Before we go in, I need you to promise me something.”

 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Robin nodded slowly. “What is it?”

 

“Don’t get angry. Don’t attack. And whatever you do, please don’t hate me.”

 

Robin looked at Rhyss confused, but she walked away before he could say anything. Walking into the middle of the building, Rhyss called out, “J! I need to talk to you! And I brought a friend!”

 

It was quiet for a few seconds, then Robin heard a sound that caused the hairs on his neck to stand up.

 

“HAHAHAHAHA! It’s been awhile my dear.” It was the Joker, and Robin stiffened as he dropped down in front of Rhyss, Harley Quinn following a few seconds later.

 

“Rhyss! It’s been forever, hasn’t it Puddin’?” Harley ran forward, throwing her arms around Rhyss, who grinned and hugged her back. The Joker looked behind her at Robin, who was frozen.

 

“What’s this? You brought one of the Bats with you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow, a manic grin spreading across his face. It quickly turned into a frown as Rhyss disentangled herself from Harley, stepping in between The Joker and Robin.

 

“He’s a friend. And we need some information.” Joker raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Have you heard of anything involving the Scarecrow and his fear toxin? He’s been working with someone, and too many people are dying.”

 

“Why should we help you?” He asked, crossing his arms and cocking his hip out.

 

Rhyss sighed. “I’ll help you out with your next job. But no promises that it’ll succeed,” She said, gesturing towards Robin.

 

Joker nodded. “We have heard that Scarecrow has been working on something, but we’re not sure what it is. No matter how many times we ask, we don’t get any answers.”

 

“Have you guys heard anything about who he’s been working with?”   
  
Harley nodded. “The boys have been sayin’ that they’ve been runnin’ into some weird broad. They say her face is all fucked up. She talks about the end of times or somethin’. It’s really weird and it’s freaking the guys out really bad.”

 

Rhyss furrowed her brows. “What do you mean ‘end of times’?”

 

Harley shrugged. “They’re not sure. She rambles a lot apparently, but it has something to do with the League of Assassins.”

 

Rhyss nodded, then smiled. “Thanks guys. Can you let me know if you hear anything else?”

 

Harley nodded enthusiastically. “Yes ma’am. I still got your phone number.”

 

Rhyss hugged both of them one more time. Turning around, she pulled Robin out of the building by the arm. He shook her off and got into the car, very quiet. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Rhyss sighed, starting the car. “I wasn’t sure what your reaction would be.”

 

He looked over at Rhyss in disbelief. “He almost killed Red Hood.”   
  
Rhyss nodded. “I know. I did my best to change his mind, but he’s stubborn.”

 

“Why are you friends with him?” Robin asked, angry.

 

Rhyss swallowed, looking at him sadly. “He saved my life.”

 

_ Rhyss ran. She ran as fast as she could, away from the graveyard, away from her family, away from the pitying stares and tears. As she ran, she felt the anger, the sadness, everything, disappear. She ran, and she ran, and she ran, until she couldn’t run anymore. And yet, she still ran. The sky turned from afternoon, to sunset, to dusk, but she still ran. She ran despite the ache in her lungs, the pain in her legs. They couldn’t compare to the pain in her heart. Finally, after dusk had turned to night, she stumbled to a stop inside an alley way, sliding down the wall. She started sobbing, covering her face and gasping for breath. _

 

_ “Well, well, well. I think it’s our lucky day boys.” _

 

_ Rhyss froze, looking up at the men who now stood over her, leering. She shrunk back against the wall, closing her eyes. Suddenly she felt hands pulling her up, pulling at her clothes, pushing her to the ground. She screamed as she felt her underwear being ripped from her body, and someone settling between her legs. As she felt the man pushing himself in, there was a crack, and then a thud. Suddenly there was screaming, and gunshots. Rhyss felt soft arms wrap around her as she was pulled into someone's chest. She vaguely heard someone whispering into her ear, but it took her a few seconds to focus on the voice and hear what they were saying. _

 

_ “It’s all right Puddin’. They won’t hurt you anymore. I promise. They’ll never hurt anyone ever again.” Then everything went dark. _

 

_ When Rhyss woke up, she was in a dimly lit, dirty room, on a surprisingly clean bed. Sitting up, she winced at the pain in her thighs. She looked up in fear as the door opened. Her eyes widened as The Joker and Harley Quinn walked in the room. “Who the hell are you? Where am I? What the hell is going on?” She asked, getting angrier and angrier as she talked. _

 

_ Harley walked forward slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at her seriously. The expression looked strange on her, so different from her usual crazy grins. “You’re at our hideout. I’m Harley, that’s Mr. J. Do you remember what happened?” _

 

_ Rhyss nodded slowly. “Vaguely.” _

 

_ Harley smiled sympathetically. “You were raped Puddin’.” _

 

_ Rhyss felt all the blood drain from her face. “What?” She whispered, eyes wide. _

 

_ Harley gently placed a hand on her arm. “I’m sorry Puddin’.” She whispered. _

 

_ Rhyss didn’t respond. She was staring at the wall, eyes unfocused. After a few minutes, Harley and Joker left the room, leaving her alone. Every hour, Harley would come in and sit with her, letting her know that there was someone to talk to. This continued for a few days, before Harley said something that caught Rhyss’s attention. “We could teach you how to defend yourself, so this never happens again.” _

  
_ Rhyss looked at her, quiet. She nodded slowly. “Okay,” she whispered. Harley looked over at her, grinning. _


	12. A Family Secret

Hailey shifted on the bed and sighed. She scratched at her bandages. She glanced to her right and saw Lucilla asleep in a chair, her head resting on the bed. Hailey smiled and stroked her hair. Nightwing was by the window watching as the sun slowly rose. “Isn’t your night shift over?” Hailey whispered with a light chuckle. Nightwing turned and smiled at her, “You should be asleep.” he whispered back. Hailey smirked and shrugged, “I will sleep when I’m dead.” she said. Nightwing frowned and Hailey felt a swift hit to the back of her head. She didn’t even notice Lucilla move to hit her. “I heard that. Go to sleep or I will have a nurse drug you.” Lucilla said sternly. 

 

Hailey smiled and laid back in her uncomfortable hospital bed.  “You may have to drug me, that or I will start dreaming again.” she said with a nervous chuckle. Lucilla took her sister’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I think I can help with that problem.” a voice said as they walked into the room. Red Hood stood there holding a syringe. Hailey flinched but tried to compose herself, Red Hood sighed. “It won’t hurt, I promise. Plus you already have the IV in. I took this from the medicine room. It's the good stuff so I’m sure you will sleep soundly.” he said shrugging. Lucilla smiled as Hailey whispered a “Thank you.” 

 

Red Hood gently stuck the needle into the IV tube and pushed the plunger down. The effects came almost immediately. Hailey’s eyes drooped and eventually closed, her even breaths filled the room.  

 

_ The summer air blew through the open windows into the library's lounge. The soft curtains became like lively ghosts and danced with one another. A young girl sat on a brown leather sofa with a big tome on her lap. The faded age stained pages crinkled as she turned them. “You see King Arthur killed the witch with his dagger! A magic dagger that allowed him to become one with the shadows.” a tired raspy voice said dramatically. The young girl giggled and smile breaking out on her face. “Thank you for reading me these stories and teaching me how to read!” she said happily. The old man smiled and laid a gentle hand on the young girl's head, “It is no problem at my dear! Now for todays lesson! French and its history!” he gliding over to a bookshelf. Grinning the little girl closed her book and set it beside her on the couch.  _

 

_ “Hailey! sweetheart, lunch is ready!” a muffled female voice called through the door. “Coming mommy! I will be back after lunch Sir Henry!” Hailey said happily as she jumped off the couch and toward the library door. The man chuckled and waved as she ran off.  _

 

_ He sighed when he heard, “Penguin who were you talking to?”   _

 

_ Day quickly turned into night. Hailey held a flashlight above her book under the covers. Sleep had never come easily so she would spend her nights either reading or exploring the manor. Sighing the young girl turned the page in her lesson book, looking at it she decided to close it for the night. Flipping the covers off herself, Hailey a lung full of cool air. Setting the book aside she slid out of bed. The sudden crack of thunder and the shot lightning made her jump at her own shadow. Shaking her head she trotted toward her door leaving behind the eyes that watched her.  _

 

_ The house was quiet. The only sound was her quiet breathing and the sound of rain against the roof. Quietly Hailey wandered down the hallway clutching her flashlight. She paused outside her sister's door, biting her lip and turned the handle and peeked inside. Both girls were sleeping soundly, smiling she closed the door and continued on her way.  _

 

_ She saw him when she started to go downstairs. He was sitting on top of chandelier humming a tune to himself. Hailey tilted her head to the side and ran back up the stairs to to balcony, “What are you humming?” she asked curiously. The man looked up and looked at her carefully, “It’s called Noble Maiden Fair.” he said and gracefully jumped off the chandelier on to the balcony. Hailey looked up at him with a curious smile, the man smiled back and got on one knee to be at her level. “What's your name sweetheart?” he asked gently. Hailey grinned and bowed, “ I’m Hailey Jean Hawthorne! What’s your name?” she asked with a giggle. The man chuckled and gave the little girl a wide smile, he bowed his head “I am Arthur, You are a very curious young lass.” he said standing up. The rope around his neck swung back and forth as he did.  _

 

_ “Hailey do you understand what death means?” Arthur asks carefully. Hailey thought for a moment, her nose wrinkling. “Sir Henry told me that death isn’t the end of a journey but just a stop along the way...is that right?” she asks shrugging her shoulders. Arthur pursed his lips and sat on the floor next to the girl. “Yes that is a good way to explain what death is. But sometimes we need a good push to keep moving.” he said with a sad smile, Hailey plopped down next to him.  _

  
  


_ “Do you need help?” Hailey asked quietly. Arthur turned toward her and smiled, “ I do but not right now. When you’re older maybe, but there is something that you can do for me.”  he said and Hailey smiled.  _

 

_ After their conversation Arthur shooed Hailey off to bed as it was nearing dawn. Looking back over her shoulder the young girl smiled and waved. Arthur did the same before disappearing into the light of a new morning. Hailey yawned but stopped short at the top of the stairs, looking around the little smiled cheekily. She bounded down the stairs and took a sharp right turn at the bottom. Looking at the wall she tilted her head in thought, she stepped forward and traced her fingers over the lions head sculpted into the wood.  _

_ Biting her lip Hailey pushed in the lions right eye. A loud thump and whir of gears broke the silence. Flinching at the noise but too curious to really care Hailey moved forward toward the opening wall. Taking a deep breath Hailey tiptoed into a dark passage leading down. Shakily Hailey pulled up her flashlight from its wrist strap, she flicked it on and slowly made her way down the passage. The stone steps were cold beneath  her feet, and her breath came out in white puffs.  _

 

_ Hailey stumbled down the last two steps and gasped at the room she found herself in. As she stepped into the room torches along the walls blazed to life. Eyes widening, Hailey shuffled forward with caution. She walked toward a white pedestal in the center of the room with curiosity pouring out of her. Standing on her toes, Hailey peared over at the dagger that sat on a velvet pillow. Looking around again Hailey reached her hand up and grasped the dagger by its hilt.  _

 

_ Pulling it off the pillow Hailey held it up so it glinted in the light. A sudden pain in her hand made her cry out and drop the dagger to the floor. “Hailey, sweetheart?” a worried voice called. Haileys head whipped around tears falling down her cheeks. “Daddy?” she called back.  _

 

_ Eric Hawthorne flew down the stone steps. He raced over to his daughter picking her up, he held her close. “ How did you get down here princess?” he asked worriedly. Hailey sniffed, “Arthur told me! He said it was important that I knew it was here!” she said tears still pouring down her face. Eric rubbed his daughters back and looked at her right hand with great concern. Pulling back so they could see each other. “Hailey listen to daddy very carefully. Don’t let anyone see your hand for a long while. Not even mommy, it will scare them. Okay?” Eric said calmly and carefully. Hailey frowned deeply but nodded her head, “Okay daddy.” she whispered.  _

 

The memory disappeared like smoke.  Hailey opened her eyes only to close them again due to the sun in her eyes. Groaning Hailey sat up and held her head, “whoa take it easy!” 

  
Rubbing her head, Hailey slowly opened her eyes again. “I know this is gonna sound weird but I have another thing I have to tell you…” she said nervously.


	13. Just an update

Hey guys. So I know its been a long time since we've updated this, and I want to apologize for that. I was without a computer for several months and was the only one with access to this AO3. However, I now have a new laptop, so new chapters will be coming soon. Thanks for your patience, and sorry again.

 

 

 

 

\- Tinyboxtim


	14. The Archaeologist, The Hacker, The Artist, and The Crypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make up for how long its been since we updated, here's a new chapter!

Lucilla

 

Late the next day Hailey was discharged from the hospital. Rhyss had cooled down by then but she was still a bit peeved. Lucilla drove Hailey home, she had said she had to prepare for later,

 

“what are we doing again?” Lucilla asked her older sister as she parked the car in the garage. Hailey bit her lip, “It’s best if I tell you both.”  she said opening the car door and getting out. Lucilla quickly followed; both women entered the living room where Rhyss sat with Hailey’s computer reading the files. Hailey said nothing and sat down on the coffee table in front of her. Lucilla decided to sit next to her sister on the couch and waited for Hailey to speak,  Rhyss closed the laptop and looked up.

 

“Bringing the dead back to life...is no easy task. It’s also dangerous and could leave this world out of balance. When it first happened I had no idea what I had done. After what felt like hours leaning against dad’s stone I finally began to notice a difference in the air. It seemed gray and I was no longer alone. It felt like I was in a horror film. People who were no longer people were moving around and some even tried to speak to me. After that day I did as much research as I could. About mom and our family and about what was wrong with me. Turns out our family is...fucked up to say the least. For me it started when we were young.” Hailey said looking down. She began her tale and stated her theory. 

 

Lucilla started to rub her temples. “You’re too independent. Stop trying to do everything yourself. You have people who care about you! Let them in! Stubborn…” she muttered and Hailey’s shoulders slump. 

 

She took a deep breath and popped open the buttons on her gloves. Both her sisters looked at her like she was insane. Hailey pulled off the glove and showed her palm. The figure of a tree sat on her palm, it’s branches formed an intricate design. It wasn’t a tattoo, but a burn. The lines white and skin puckered. Lucilla took Hailey’s hand and examined it closely. She touched the scar and snapped her hand back. It wasn’t hot enough to hurt her but hot enough to be unnatural. “What the fuck. You’ve had this since we were kids?” she asked shocked and Hailey nodded. “Dad didn’t want me to tell anyone. Not even mom. He was...scared.” she whispered. 

 

Rhyss leaned forward her head in her hands, “And you felt obligated to keep the secret. Did he talk to you about anything before he and mom…” she trailed off and closed her eyes. Hailey raised her eyes toward the ceiling in thought. “Um he had me start reading books on culture, religions, languages, and myths. Basic stuff for archaeology….” she said and her eyes widened. She stood up and dashed out of the room and up the stairs. Rhyss and Lucilla jumped off the couch and raced after her. Hailey reached the library and began to scan the shelves, she climbed up a ladder and skimmed through a certain shelf. “Here it is!” Hailey yelped happily, Rhyss and Lucilla jumped and winced as their sister jumped off the tall ladder onto the ground. Hailey flipped through the pages of the old tome, her eyes skimming the pages quickly. “Here it is.” she whispered and turned the book around to show her sisters. 

  
  


“Every generation a child is chosen until the final. To hold the mark of the holy tree. A tree of life, a symbol of life and death. This child holds the power of both life and death and is the keeper of the sacred blade of Arthur Pendragon.” 

 

Lucilla read a paragraph out loud. Brows furrowing she scanned the page, “There’s some writing here.” she whispered and Hailey nodded. She took the book over to her desk and pointed her lamp at the page. “Dad always loved riddles.” she whispered and closed her eyes. 

 

“You may see the dead everywhere but here they live eternally. Sacred blade in the hand that started it all.” She recited calmly. “I bet a mil that you already know where it is.” Rhyss said with a smirk and Hailey smiled wickedly back. 

 

Before they knew it, dusk had fallen over Gotham. Hailey sat in the driver's seat and moved through the busy streets. Lucilla watched her carefully and listened to Rhyss talk from the backseat. “So you think the dagger is in the old family crypt?” she asked her face lit up by the tablet she held. Hailey nodded and hit the blinker and turned onto the road that lead to the church.  “Gotham Cathedral is the oldest church in Gotham. Hell it’s the first church in Gotham, our family was one of the first families. So it only makes sense.” she said and parked the car. She looked at both her sisters and smiled, Lucilla could tell the amount of spirits in the area was taking a toll on her. 

 

They got out of the car and looked around. The church looked like it was touching the sky and looked as if it had seen better days. The trees were overgrown and the tombstones lay crooked. Lucilla pulled up her shirt and whispered a few words. Her skin felt hot and shimmered, a raven flew from her to the tops of the trees. “keep an eye out for us.” she whispered and raven bowed his head. Hailey moved to the back of the car and popped open the trunk, she moved the false bottom only to reveal weapons, charms, crystals, and other objects. She pulled out a pistol, and a knife, Rhyss reached her hand in only to have Hailey slap it away. The girl pouted and stuck her tongue out at her sister. Lucilla looked into the trunk then at Hailey, “when did you learn how to shoot?” she asked.

 

Hailey smiled, “Dad.” Grabbing a few glow sticks and flashlights, the eldest slammed the trunk closed. 

 

It was completely dark by now, the moon shone on them like a spotlight. Crickets chirped quietly and crows cawed at them. They stopped at an old building made of stone, it stood tall and weirdly enough was not falling apart. Torches were lit on either side of the entrance. “Well that's not creepy at all.” Lucilla mutters and Rhyss nods in agreement.  Hailey goes up to the door and examines it with a careful eye, 

 

A hole was in the center of the door and the markings of a tree came from it.  She looked back at her sisters and they looked at her with concern. Taking a deep breath Hailey moves closer to the door and raises her scarred hand. Suddenly a metal hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Shrieking in surprise, Hailey is dragged into the door up to her shoulder. Rhyss and Lucilla rush towards her and began pull to no avail. “Evil door! What the fuck!?” Rhyss shouted pulling on her sister's waist. “Okay the only thing hurting me is you right now.” Hailey yelped and her sisters let go. 

 

That's when Hailey shouted out in shock and pain. She began to yank on her arm, but it stopped as quickly as it started. It let her go at the same time a white beam of light shot into the sky from the roof. Hailey held her arm and Lucilla was examining the back of her hand. Rhyss was staring at the sky slack jawed. “Well no one is going to be freaked out by that.” she muttered. The crypt door slowly swung open. “Hailey....it ate  **_your_ ** arm. You should go first.” She said taking a step back. 

 

Hailey snorted and looked at the back of her hand. Its was bleeding but it wasn’t severe, “great now it’s on both sides.” she muttered. Lucilla looked at the wound and winced. She had quickly gone back to the car and grabbed the first aid kit. She wrapped her sister's hand, occasionally glancing at the sky. A few minutes after the beam of light started the bat signal appeared. “We should go before our new friends show up.” Hailey sighs picking up her discarded flashlight. She gave Lucilla’s hand a squeeze and moved toward the crypt.


End file.
